


The Sacred Lerq of Keldra

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Some big damn hero you are, can't even save me from a fate worse than—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacred Lerq of Keldra

**Author's Note:**

> Plushies/Furries

P78-443

"I can't believe you let this happen. Next time we split up to 'cover more ground'… I'm going with Teyla."

"Rodney—"

"She'd never let this happen. She would have set that Council straight in a big damn hurry."

"Rodney, will you relax? Teyla and Ronon are bound to find us soon; maybe then she can—"

"Soon? Sheppard. Look at me." Rodney stood in the middle of what John thought was a perfectly nice hut on P78-443. A hut, yes, but nice. "I'm dressed in the Ceremonial Fur of the Sacred Lerq. In five minutes, I'm expected to be 'honored' by mating with some other poor bastard, also sporting the ceremonial whatever." Rodney pointed to his crotch. "There are two holes in said ceremonial fur. One is for my dick. I trust it won't take you five minutes to figure out where the other one is."

John had to do some serious lip biting not to grin. They'd taken Rodney's weapon, but there were still all sorts of things lying around that could hurt like hell. "Listen, the Keldrans might have a totally different idea of mating. Sex to them might be, you know—"

"That's just what I'm afraid of. Son of a bitch, even if it's just a blowjob…" he motioned to the hole, where John could see skin, "…someone else, god knows who, dressed accordingly…" he held up the oversized beast-like headpiece with the elongated maw and what looked to be genuine animal teeth, "…will put their mouth on my dick. Jesus, it'll be like getting head from Willie the Wildcat."

John suppressed another grin, this time by scrunching his face into a look of concern. "Who?"

"The Northwestern mascot." Rodney looked at the headpiece again. "Sort of looks like… oh god, I'll be scarred for life."

"Rodney…"

Rodney held his finger in the air. "Anh, I am not talking to you. Some big damn hero you are, can't even save me from a fate worse than—"

The door to the small hut creaked. One of the minions from the Council said it was time and that John would have to leave, then told Rodney to expect Kan'ah, his mating partner, shortly.

Rodney rolled his eyes and groaned.

~~~~

The door creaked again and Rodney's heart began to pound. This Kan'ah was tall and with the ceremonial fur, Rodney felt diminutive in comparison. So much for just making a run for it. Kan'ah looked as if he could snap Rodney in half like a twig. It's just the suit, he told himself.

Rodney then realized he hadn't been given the protocol; just that the two Lerqs were expected to mate – damn Sheppard for picking the day of the fullest moon on Keldra for a little meet and greet – to celebrate the fullness of the season or some such twaddle and to honor their sacred benefactor the Lerq. God, what he wouldn't give to destroy the Wraith utterly and be given free rein over the advancement of these people.

As he stood envisioning himself the Copernicus of the Pegasus galaxy, flaps on all sides of the hut were raised. "Doctor McKay, Kan'ah. You may begin."

Kan'ah took a step closer and Rodney a step back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—you—we're to be watched? Now hold on, I did not sign up for tha—"

"I am sorry, Doctor McKay, I was sure you had been fully informed. It is customary for the Council to observe the ceremonial mating of the sac—"

Rodney raised his hand. "Yes, yes. I get it." He looked at the other Lerq. "Right."

Again, Kan'ah stepped closer and knelt before Rodney. At this latest revelation, Rodney wished the guy good luck finding his dick, much less doing anything with it."

But Kan'ah did find it. He stroked it several times and to Rodney's surprise, he began to get hard. Cool air surrounded the hole in the fur and he realized he was almost fully erect. Rodney moved his hands to his side and raised his head; better to avoid any potentially scarring images as Kan'ah took him in his mouth.

He whimpered and tried to tune out the Council's murmurings as Kan'ah went deep and then pulled back slowly. Despite his earlier misgivings, Rodney had to admit that the soft, wet heat felt good. When Kan'ah slid his hands up Rodney's thighs to pull him closer, Rodney actually shuddered.

Still, the damn Lerq suit was hot as hell and even utilizing his tried and true fantasies, Rodney found it difficult to let go. He'd get close, so close, then feel it slip away. Until.

Until Kan'ah moaned and took Rodney almost to the root. Rodney's hips bucked as the other man pulled back, wrapped his hand around Rodney and jacked him to completion, doing this little twisty thing right at the head that drove Rodney to push harder. He watched as Kan'ah's headpiece took most of it, but he could see drops of his come scattered all over the ceremonial fur – a sight that forced another spasm or two.

Finally, he staggered back a few steps to rest against the side of the hut. Dear god, his knees were shaking as his muscles started to unknot themselves, flooding him with sated warmth he hadn't felt in too damn long. He was just thinking how he couldn't let Sheppard know about any of this, ever, when the Chief Councilman's voice rang out again.

"Doctor McKay, would you like a few more moments before completing the ceremony?"

The words barely registered. Rodney _thought_ he said something about completing… was that anything like… "Oh no, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry but I would have remembered if there'd been any talk of… I understood my involvement would only be…" He took off the headpiece. "You can just go ahead and boil me in a vat of sacred Lerq renderings or whatever, or, with your indulgence, we can just be on our way back to Atlantis and never darken your—"

"Pssst, Rodney."

Rodney's blood ran icy, drying up his rant instantly. The other Lerq was standing right beside him. "Yeah, 's me. Good thing this Kan'ah's a big boy or I'd never have been able to pull this off." Rodney was not hearing this. John Sheppard was not standing next to him dressed in the Ceremonial Fur of the Sacred Fucking Lerq covered in Rodney's spunk. "Seems he wanted to do this even less than you did."

"Sheppard?" Rodney started to shake.

"Doctor McKay. Whenever you are ready…"

John leaned in. "Tell 'em you're sorry and let's get on with the ceremony." John pulled Rodney's hand to the hole in his fur. "At least you've got an eager Willie."

~~~~

Rodney grinned a sappy grin when John bumped their shoulders together on the walk back to the gate.

"Rodney, I am sorry we were not able to find the two of you in time. I feel I may have been able to persuade the Council to make an exception."

He eased Teyla's fears, but he knew Ronon wasn't sorry. The glee written on his face at seeing Rodney in the ceremonial fur laced with pearl drops was sure to be good for months of ribbing… years maybe. "Well, thank you, Teyla, but I realize that sometimes it's my duty to make sacrifices for the team as well."

"That is very admirable of you, Rodney. The Chief Councilman told me he was most impressed how you overcame your initial reluctance to provide one of the most… stimulating ceremonies they had witnessed in quite a while."

Rodney puffed out his chest a little and ignored Ronon's snicker. "Yes, well, that's our mission, right? To be open to new cultures and experiences, new possibilities."

Ronon sniffed and Teyla looked straight ahead, and John just bumped his shoulder again.

_All sorts of new possibilities…_


End file.
